Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better
Plot Duncan is enjoying first class and the fact that it is just him and three girls now that Alejandro is gone. Alejandro (who has gotten back on the plane two episodes earlier) makes a cameo appearance behind the counter. At econemy class, Gwen says it is cold in econemy and tries to make body warmth. Lindsay agrees. Cody suggests that they should huddle for warmth and smiles at Gwen. She says she knows where he is going with it, but agrees. So they huddle. Gwen looks out the window and sees that the plane is landing in the Yukon. Cody says that he hopes Chris gives jackets. Chris says that the challenge is ice flow jumping. The first person of a team to get to their sled, will become the dog. That person will have to stop at meeting point poles to pick up teammates. Once you have the whole team, go to the finish line. First team to get to the finish line gets first class. Gwen jumps an ice flow, but it starts to crack. LeShawna jumps some ice flows, but falls in the water and shivers. Bridgette jumps to that ice flow, and helps LeShawna on the ice flow. They continue the race and get across. Duncan soon follows. However, he runs past Bridgette and LeShawna and touches the sled first. Bridgette tells her team to head straight to the finish line, so they don't have to stop at a meeting point. LeShawna rides in the sled with Duncan pulling. Bridgette and Heather go to the finish line. Just as Gwen is about to fall in the water, Cody saved her. They get to the sled and Cody pulls it, while Gwen rides. Cody has a hard time pulling the sled, so Gwen tells him that Duncan will win, and that he still likes her. Gwen also pushes the sled, and quickly gets on. It works, and Gwen and Cody look for their team members. Later, Gwen sees Lindsay next to a pole. She tries to tell Cody, but he can't hear her and passes Lindsay. So Lindsay starts running to the sled. Courtney makes it to a pole, so Gwen and Cody get her on the sled. Noah runs to the sled also, quickly followed by Lindsay. Cody starts pulling again. Heather makes it to the finish line with LeShawna, Bridgette, and Duncan. So Team Alejandro and Chris Is Really Really Really Awesome wins. But as Cody starts to reach the finish line, Team World Tour starts catching up. Cody manages to pull faster and his team gets second place. Team World Tour will be going to elimination. But Chris gives Team Alejandro the opportunity to vote a World Tour off for good planning. Bridgette votes for Ezekiel, and Duncan, Heather, and LeShawna vote off Owen. Chris throws Owen out the door, but he gets stuck. He kicks him out, but Owen farts in his face when he leaves. Cast Trivia Goofs *Throughout the episode, Courtney forgets what team she is on, despite being there in the formation of Team Amazon in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Category:Episodes Category:My Total Drama World Tour Episodes